The Master Plan
by RoseyG30
Summary: Sebastian Smythe just came back from France when his father tells him the offer Charles Anderson made to him. Sebastian has to break Blaine Anderson and his boyfriend up by the end of the year. Sebastian finds out how rewarding the offer can truly be if he accepts and how scandalous as well. (Not a Seblaine story)
1. The Proposition

It was the summer between his junior and senior year and Sebastian Smythe had one goal to fulfill; watch after Blaine Anderson. Charles Anderson had called up James Smythe requesting that his son look after Blaine and do something Sebastian despised doing.

Sebastian Smythe had to try to breakup Blaine Anderson's relationship with some boy named Kurt Hummel.

Sebastian met Blaine when they were much younger and both unsure of their sexuality. Actually, Blaine was unsure of his sexuality. Sebastian apparently was somewhat of a flamboyant child according to his family. While most eight year old boys were interested in the way girls functioned, but Sebastian always seemed to like boys more. Unlike most people think, James and Annabelle Smythe didn't and still don't have an issue with their son or his sexuality.

But Blaine's parents apparently had an issue with his.

"- look, Charles, I don't understand why you're throwing a fit about this . . . no it's his life and it doesn't impact yours at all. Look, I don't want Sebastian included in what you want. Just because he's back home doesn't mean you can start manipulating him like you tried to do with Rosalie to Cooper! We are done talking about this Charles."

"Dad, who was that," James Smythe winced as he turned to see his son standing there, eyebrow raised and hands crossed, waiting for his answer. James tried smiling in a comforting manner but it turned into a grimace.

"Do you remember the Andersons?" Sebastian nodded and when nothing else came after he motioned for more elaboration. His father sighed and pulled his son away from the office and sat him at the kitchen table.

"Annabelle! Can you come to the kitchen please?" The slow sounds of clacking heels could be heard coming down the stairs with Dean squirming in her hands. Dean finally got out of his mother's hands and climbed up to his brother's lap searching for the comfort he hadn't received for many years while Sebastian was away at France.

"James, what's wrong?"

"Charles Anderson called me." That stopped Annabelle in her tracks. The Andersons were never a good topic ever since the Cooper and Rosalie incident happened.

"It turns out their other son Blaine is gay and we all know how that settled with Charles and Mary." Annabelle nodded and looked over at her own older boy. She mindlessly brushed the bangs out of his eyes, almost pushing his glasses off his face.

"Mom, please be careful with the glasses: I actually like them this time." Annabelle couldn't help but laugh as her son floundered trying to get his glasses back on his face, but Dean beat him to it. His little brother grabbed the black Armani exchange glasses that he got for Hanukkah and ran off with them.

"Oh, come on, Dean!" Sebastian was off, following his five year old brother. His parents listened as they heard Dean shriek from being grabbed and they heard a victorious shout from Sebastian.

"Charles wants Sebastian to do something that is completely against our morals in the biggest way." James started to Annabelle. He got up from where he was sitting and went to the kettle and set for the water to boil. He took out three mugs, tea bags, and milk. While waiting for the kettle to boil James continued.

"You know how Charles is about sexuality. Didn't care if Sebastian was gay, didn't care that Richard was gay, but god forbid his own be gay because that's shaming the name, you know?" James looks up from the assortment of sweets he's placing on the plate and his wife is just staring with an emotionless face.

"So, he wants Sebastian, our Sebastian, to breakup Blaine Anderson and his boyfriend. Charles even told me he wouldn't mind if Sebastian was dating Blaine but he doesn't want his son dating the son of a mechanic." This time Annabelle sighed and got up to help her husband with the tea. At that moment Sebastian came in carrying Dean who had the glasses on top of his mop of brown hair because Sebastian just couldn't get the back.

"Dad, what was it you were telling me about the Andersons?" Sebastian looked over to his father who gave his wife a look. She smiled and opened her mouth to start but James decided it was better if he told his son.

"Do you remember the Andersons son? Kid a year younger than you? You guys used to play together when you were younger." Sebastian nodded and accepted the tea that his mother offered him. Sebastian smiled towards her and then gave his father his complete attention.

"Well, turns out you both have the same interests."

"Which means?"

"He's gay too."

"Oh. What does that have to do with me? He wants to set me up or something? I don't do blind dates, dad." Sebastian almost stormed up to his room, right then and there but his mother held him down and gave him a pointed look.

"No, Sebastian, Blaine is already in a relationship."

Sebastian didn't know what to say so he stayed quiet and waited for his father to continue.

"Charles doesn't approve of his son dating someone, especially someone who is 'flamboyant', as Charles put it."

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"You, my son, have been asked to break them up." James ended his statement and got up quickly to go retrieve more tea. Sebastian snapped his neck up to look at his father and watched him walk over to the kettle before getting up and following him there as well.

"What do you _mean_ I have to break them up?" Sebastian was yelling at this point and it took one look from his father to realize that his voice was too loud. His tense shoulders softened a bit and he let out a sigh before mumbling a 'sorry.'

"Don't worry, it's not like you'll have to actually do it. I told him you weren't doing it and that's final." Even after his father had gone back to the kitchen table Sebastian was still standing by the counter and kept his eyes locked on the sugar dispenser. He looked up slowly and glanced at his father.

"What's in it for me?"

"What?"

"What's in it for me? You know, if I do it?" Sebastian cocked an eyebrow in question and looked at his father.

"Nothing I suppose. Possibly you would have Blaine Anderson interested in you if your acting skills are good enough." His father responded offhandedly as if Sebastian would never agree to such an agreement.

"I'll do it."

"_What?" _James Smythe was hostile he didn't know why his son was agreeing to this but he didn't like it.

Sebastian kinda shrugged and proceeded to pick at his nails. He really needed his mom to fix them up. Maybe it will give him a good acting lesson? Plus, he knows that Blaine would never leave his boyfriend. No matter how good looking Sebastian was he knew that Blaine wouldn't leave his boyfriend because he remembers that he was really strong on commitments. Sebastian is sure that Blaine still has that stuffed pink bear that he used to drag around.

"I said that I'll do it. I mean, it's just like an acting class; it makes no difference to me." James Smythe knew that wasn't true. His son had _morals _he didn't just do things for the hell of it.

"Sebastian, what is the real reason you're agreeing to this?"

"Because Charles Anderson is a asshole who can make your life a living hell."

It all made sense now. Sebastian was a selfish bastard sometimes but James knew that when it is matters concerning his family Sebastian is selfless. He'll do anything; he would even give up his reputation, to help his family. The sad part of it was that Sebastian was right; Charles Anderson could truly make his life and job a lot harder. That man had the money and the power to do it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, dad, I'm sure."

"Ok, just please don't get into trouble."

"Trouble is the only way to go dad."

That was how Sebastian Smythe's Master Plan to breakup Blaine Anderson and His Boyfriend started. It was also the last time he ever used that long of a plan title.

A week later found Sebastian Smythe standing in the hallway of Dalton Academy with a new uniform and a schedule for the upcoming school year to come. They had just finished paying for the first semester of the school year and had been given a quick lesson from the principal regarding Dalton's policies. Now, Sebastian, Annabelle, and James are being given a tour around the school by one of the students who stayed during the summer in the dorms, Thad Clearwater.

"Can I ask why you're here instead of being with your family?" Annabelle asked as Thad showed them around the dining halls. The boy came to a halt and did a 180 turn to look at the family.

"My family lives in England. I wanted to try and abroad boarding school and I liked it. I fly back every Easter for a few weeks that the school allows break and then I'm here. Most of the time it allows me a head start on all the others." Thad explained with a clear British accent. Sebastian smiled at the, much shorter, boy and continued to observe where he would be spending a lot of his time at.

"Right, so how long have you been attending Dalton Academy?" His mother continued to press on.

"This will be my fourth year."

"So do you know a soon to be junior by the name Blaine Anderson?" Sebastian asked.

Thad perked up at the question of someone he knew and someone besides himself. He didn't mind sharing much of himself but his family and his personal life was, well, personal. He didn't know this Sebastian guy well enough yet to truly trust him.

"Yes, Blaine is one of my close friends and he is the lead singer of our acapella group, The Dalton Academy Warblers."

"Oh! Sebastian here loves to sing!" His mother clapped her hands excitedly and looked at her son in a way that suggested her should go on top of a dining room table and belt his heart out just to prove her statement correct. Thad looked over at him for confirmation and Sebastian felt himself blush before he slowly nodded.

"Yeah, singing is cool."

"He's also a great dancer!" This time Sebastian gave his mother a look and she instantly understood to stop speaking. Thad caught Sebastian's look and tried to contain his own laughter because he could just tell he would get along with the new addition.

"Well, you can audition the first week of school and the council will judge you then. Forewarned that solos are almost impossible to receive since we have Blaine on the team, and David on the council as chairman." Thad explained as he led the group down the hallways. He stopped in front of two large doors and pushed them open to reveal a large room that Thad called the "Warbler Hall"

"This is where we practice, judge solos, discuss Warbler things, study sometimes, and party." Thad entered the hall as if it were a second home and plopped behind a large Table at the back of the center of the room.

"This is the council table. The chairman sits in the middle, the note keeper sits to the left, and the arranger and choreographer sits to the right, which would be me." Thad continued on as he watched the Smythes examine the room. He could see a smile playing on Sebastian's lips and he knew that he was getting this kid into the Warblers come this fall.

"Pretty cool." Was the only conformation Thad needed, because to people like Sebastian, 'pretty cool' was 'I really want to be a part of this' and Thad was all for having Sebastian as part of the team.

"Yeah, it is pretty cool."

The rest of the tour was spent showing the different common rooms, dorms, and classrooms. The scheduled was explained where there was a set of people that could academically and financially get into Dalton Academy so there was one group of boys for each class. Only around fifty for each class and they all had the same classes and then can pick their extracurricular activities as they pleased but every student had to take one.

Sebastian knew exactly what he wanted.

"French level one, Advanced Placement English Language and Composition, Lacrosse, and the Warblers." Thad gave him a questioning look and tried offering for him to take only one or two extra classes but Sebastian would have none of it. He liked all of the extras and he was going to do all of them and succeed at all of them.

"What room are you staying in during the week?" They had reached their last destination, the hall called "divergent." When asked what it meant Thad just explained that it was sort of like in Harry Potter where the hat sorts them into different categories. Divergent was one of the "houses." It was sort of all of them combined which is why it was called divergent because of the root "diverse"

"So, basically someone who doesn't just fit into one category lives here?" Thad nodded and showed them around and boy was the hall strange. No wall was painted the same color, there were different pictures of Warblers and families all around the walls, there were many posters of different bands and singers everywhere and this was just in the common room and kitchen.

"What do the rooms look like?"

"I'll show you. What room are you in again?"

"Room-" Sebastian had to stop mid-sentence because it was a word and not a number like he expected. Thad looked over at the piece of paper and grinned.

"You're in the Tiger with me. Sweet," Sebastian just gave him a strange look and followed him down a hall on the first floor. The door on the outside had a tiger pattern carved into the mahogany door and Sebastian dreaded what he was going to see in his new room.

He entered and everything was tiger print. Every. Single. Damn. Thing.

"What the hell is this?!" Sebastian almost dropped all the things he was holding in his hands from pure shock. His bed spread was even tiger print. What the hell?

"Sebastian, watch your mouth" his father reprimanded but even he was shocked at what he saw. Sebastian looked over and saw that Thad had taken down the bed spread and replaced it with a Union Jack comforter and a matching pillow instead of the tiger print and that his side of the room was covered in photos, posters, and bulletins to hide the wallpaper.

"Why?" all Sebastian was able to ask of his new roommate.

"You know how we're on the first floor, right?" Sebastian nodded weakly and pressed Thad for more information. "Well, the first floor is all jungle cats themed. The black panthers are quite dark." Thad laughed at his own joke and he heard the two older Smythes laugh but Sebastian was giving him an incredulous look because, he just can't be serious, can he?

"I'm dead serious and it's sad that I am." Sebastian nodded once again and then turned to his parents.

"I'll need all the posters and pictures you guys can find." That caused everyone besides Sebastian to laugh because he was so dead serious about that.

That was Sebastian Smythe's look around of Dalton Academy and so far all he can tell from the school was that it was old, the classes are hard but are going to be a welcome challenge, and that the people who decorate are blind.

He also realized that this transfer is going to help him more than just to accomplish whatever shit Charles Anderson wanted done to his son. It's going to accomplish something Sebastian Smythe was never good at; making friends. It was one of the reasons why his stay in France failed him, it was one of the reasons why his stay in America failed him, but maybe this little school with only fifty people in class won't fail him because he is sure as hell not giving up on it.

**A/N:**

**Please don't kill me. I'll be sure to stick to this and update every Saturday. I swear! But, yeah, it looks confusing huh? I mean this could be Seblaine or this could be Thadbastian, but we all know I like Kurtbastian best. I have ideas and a lot of them and this was really fun to write so let's hope I do it justice. **

**Hope whoever read this enjoyed. Like, favorite, follow, review? Anything you guys want just so that I get some kind of feedback. **

**Books, Music, and Coffee! **


	2. The Meeting

The one thing that Sebastian really _hated_ about Ohio was that their coffee shops were mediocre. Was there no coffee shop that could just serve something decent? It could just be a rundown good for nothing store but can it just sell some good coffee? Sebastian had been to_ fifteen_ different coffee cafes in Westerville and so far he found nothing. Now, he was on his drive down to a place called "Lima Bean" in Lima, Ohio that Thad told him about.

"Why the hell is it named the Lima bean?" Sebastian asked that night as he was talking to Thad over the phone. It had turned into a nightly ritual as Thad had been filling Sebastian in on all that Dalton had to offer, especially the gossip.

"I mean, the coffee shop is _in_ Lima and the bean part is like a coffee bean."

"That's kind of stupid."

"Yeah, it kind of is."

There was only two weeks left before Sebastian was to start his senior year at Dalton Academy. Thad told him of who was gay in the Warblers- apparently almost every single one was either out or almost completely out, great stereotyping on the whole male show choir thing,- and he told him which teachers to be careful of.

Mrs. Hawthorne was apparently a wicked history professor who was to teach government and economics to them. Mr. Pepper was reported to Sebastian as "one of the coolest but also one of the craziest English teachers you will ever have." And the others were all more or less your average teacher in computer science, physics, and calculus.

Finally, after a forty minute drive Sebastian made it to the Lima Bean parking lot. He looked around the almost empty parking lot and peeked inside the coffee shop. There he saw the barista and a few people sitting at tables but there was one person who really got Sebastian's attention.

He was gorgeous.

He couldn't even see the guys face but he knew that he was gorgeous. His fashion sense was a bit strange, but those jeans looked fabulous on his legs. Sebastian smiled and walked up to try to complete the mission of "getting a decent coffee for god sake."

Once he finally ordered the darn thing and filled it up with a lot of sugar he walked over to that gorgeous boy. His attention was still on his phone, texting away, but he finally showed his face once Sebastian made a show of pulling the chair from the table out.

"Mind if I sit here?" The boy looked around and saw all of the empty tables. His expression became one of annoyance very quickly and he shot this new 'intruder' a look.

"May I ask why you can't sit at any other table?"

"Because you looked lonely"

"Well, I'm not, so if you could please sit somewhere else, I'm expecting someone." The guy looked back down as the screen lit up and Sebastian heard him sigh before slamming the phone down onto the table. Sebastian cleared his throat and made the other boy look up and, before the guy could say anything, Sebastian was sitting in front of him and pushing his hand in front of the other boys face.

"I'm Sebastian Smythe." The other boy gingerly accepted the hand and shook it.

"I'm Kurt Hummel. Look, I don't know what you're trying to do but I-"

"I'm trying to make new friends my age in this town." Sebastian interrupted Kurt mid-sentence. At Kurt's dumbstruck face Sebastian just smirked and lifted his coffee cup in a cheers manner and took his first sip.

The coffee was good. Not just decent but actually _good!_ Official coffee place from now on

"So, you're not interested in me?" Sebastian's attention was back on Kurt and he decided to give the blushing boy a little bit of a boost.

"I'm interested but I can see that you're not so I can keep my opinions to myself." Kurt's blush just got darker and Sebastian couldn't help but grin, because this kid was so fucking adorable.

"Um, yeah, thanks. Yeah, I have a boyfriend actually." Kurt waved his phone a little bit in response and sighed a bit. His shoulders slumped after he released the tension he previously was holding from Sebastian's arrival.

"So where is this infamous boyfriend of yours?"

"I don't know."

"Well, that's not acceptable." Kurt looked up at Sebastian and Sebastian couldn't help but smirk. "How about I keep you company while he takes his time getting over here to leave such a pretty boy all by himself." Kurt was blushing, hard, and Sebastian couldn't help but let a little color to his cheeks too because this is the first time Sebastian has ever felt like this.

"Sure." Kurt smiled and for an hour the two of them talked about the strangest things. Including Sebastian's little brother doing and saying weird things.

"Wait, why was he named Dean?" Kurt asked laughing as they went back to their seats after getting up to get a second cup of coffee, which Sebastian paid for (Kurt was so not amused.)

"My sister got into this TV show called Supernatural and the main characters name was Dean. When mom asked her to name our brother she only wanted that name."

"What about you? What did you want?"

"I wanted him to be named Thor because I thought he could become strong and become a god." Kurt _snorted _at that comment and wouldn't stop calling Sebastian a dork. Sebastian continuously blushed and after Sebastian showed Kurt his glasses and brought his bangs down in front of his face, Kurt couldn't help but call him a cute little dork.

"Well, you're a fashionista! You're a _diva!_" Kurt just smiled because Sebastian had nothing against him.

"I take those as compliments!"

"Well, you shouldn't!"

"Why not" Kurt asked

"Because, because . . ."

"Ha! You have nothing!"

Sebastian just threw a piece of a cookie in Kurt's face and all Kurt could do was laugh because Sebastian was ridiculous. That's when Kurt's phone beeped. Still with a smile on his face Kurt answered his phone and that smiled slipped from his face.

"-and you couldn't have told me that, I don't know, an hour ago? . . . yeah, yeah, ok, bye!" Kurt slammed on his phone and shoved it into his bag before standing up from his chair.

"Woah, where are you going?" Sebastian also got up from his chair and Kurt looked up at him. A small smile was placed on his face before he remembered why he was about to leave.

"I'm sorry. Remember that boyfriend I was supposed to meet? Well, I guess he baled and then called me telling me that his parents didn't let him go. It was nice meeting you though." Kurt smiled at Sebastian but it didn't go all the way to his eyes like how Sebastian had seen it all day.

"Uh, well, it was nice meeting you too, Kurt. Can I- can I give you my number?" Goddammit he wasn't usually this awkward, but Sebastian couldn't help it. Kurt was someone who didn't question him and he liked people like that.

"I mean, I don't know . . ."

"No flirting, I promise." Kurt nodded and recited his number for Sebastian and to check if it was real he called Kurt. Once the beeping noises came from Kurt's bag, Sebastian let that bit of anxiety leave his body and he smiled. Kurt gave him a look but he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Now you have my number." Kurt just nodded and muttered an 'uh huh' and untangled himself from the table.

"Bye, Sebastian." Kurt waved off and Sebastian just kind of sat in the Lima Bean with a goofy smile on his face for another ten minutes.

Once Sebastian finally made it back home, he still couldn't stop grinning. He plopped himself down on the living room couch and watched as his mother played with his baby brother. His mother looked up as she heard Sebastian sigh and without much thought asked-

"Who is it?" Sebastian looked over at his mother who was now looking at her older son with a small smile on her face.

"Who's who, mama" Sebastian asked, knowing exactly what his mom was saying.

"The boy who got you smiling like that; is it Thad? Because, you know Bas, that boy is really cute and such a gentleman." Sebastian just laughed and shook his head. He snuck up behind his brother and scooped him up. Dean was now dangling with his head over Sebastian's shoulder and was kicking his legs, almost hitting Sebastian in the stomach.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sebastian smirked and ran off with his brother, still kicking and screaming, up the stairs to his room. Sebastian left the door open knowing full well that his mother was running up after him, and a second later Sebastian's mother was smothering him and his little brother in a hug.

"Come on, Bas! Tell me!" Sebastian laughed and accidently rolled off his own bed. When he looked up he saw his mom taking up the space on one side and his brother trying to spread himself out on the other. He sat up and crossed his legs, looking over at his moms smiling face and his brother spread out across his bed.

"I met a boy at the Lima Bean. It's a coffee shop in Lima about forty minutes from here."

"Why did you go all the way over there to get coffee? Why not just go to starbucks?" Sebastian gave his mother a disgusted look and stood up, planning on changing into more comfortable clothes for the rest of his night in.

"Mama, you know I don't like starbucks: too sweet. There are no decent coffee shops in Westerville and the coffee there is really good. It's so worth the forty minute trip." He stripped out of his button down and put on a baggy t-shirt and his jeans followed suit as he replaced them with a pair of sweatpants.

"I think you mean that the boy you met there is worth the forty minute trip." Sebastian turned to his mother and grinned at her, answering all her other questions. Sebastian grabbed Dean up and followed as his mother exited his room to make dinner.

"Mama, what are we having?" Dean kept squirming in Sebastian's arms till he was put down in the kitchen. Dean ran to his mother and started pulling on her skirt to get noticed.

"I don't know sweety." Annabelle patted Dean on the head and sent him off to the living room so that she and Sebastian could talk. Annabelle gave her son a look towards the table and he sat there, waiting for his mother to join him.

"Sebastian, you know that this could interfere with what you agreed to do." Sebastian sighed but nodded his head and his mother gave him a warm smile. She lifted his head to look her in the eyes and before he could say anything she said exactly what he needed to hear.

"But, I haven't seen you like this since Sam, and baby I want you to be happy. If _you _know what you're doing then I say go for it." Sebastian smiled slightly as his mother's words but he wasn't convinced that he had control of the situation this time.

"Mama, he has a boyfriend so there's not much I can do about it."

"That doesn't stop you from being this boy's friend, now does it?" Sebastian shook his head with a smile on his face. His mother jostled him by the shoulder and kissed him on the cheek before going to get the chicken out of the fridge.

Sebastian shook his head and smiled a bit. It was amazing how well his mother knew him. How could she even see it on him? It will always drive him insane. His father always told him that his expressions were written on his face though. Did Kurt end up seeing what his mom saw? Naw, Sebastian was a better actor than that. Although, he really wished that he didn't have to act as if he wasn't interested. Really puts a damper on things . . . but his mom was right. He can still be friends with Kurt and if that boyfriend of his doesn't work out . . .

Sebastian smiled at the thought and got up to help his mother with cutting the vegetables for the stir-fry.

That night, Sebastian got bored. He had just finished John Green's book _"The Fault in Our Stars"_ and after finishing ranting and crying to his mother who listened and offered tea, he was tired and bored in his bed. He contemplated if he should maybe text Thad but he already talked to him today and Thad would yell at him for spoiling the book since he was only halfway done. So he did something that took a lot of balls to do; he texted Kurt.

"Hey, this is Sebastian. The guy you met at The Lima Bean." There that was easy and didn't suggest anything. The reply was almost instant as his phone beeped.

"_Hi! Yeah, I remember you from today. What made you text me at eleven at night?"_ Sebastian's eyes widened and he glanced at his clock. Low and behold, it was eleven at night. Now Sebastian felt like an ass.

"Oh! I'm sorry; I didn't realize it was so late. I was just bored and wondered if you read a book called _The Fault in Our Stars_?"

"_It's alright: I was up anyways. Of course I've read that book. It's my favorite John Green book." _Sebastian sighed in relief, he hadn't messed up.

"Why are you up so late? It was my first book by him and if the others are like it; I don't know if I can survive the heart ache."

"_Just waiting on a call that should have come about two hours ago, and don't worry about his other books. Looking for Alaska definitely isn't the same thing." _

"Why not call that person first? Really, they're different? Ok, I'll get _Looking for Alaska_ tomorrow then."

"_He told me he would call me first though, so I don't know what to do . . . Yeah, I suggest you get all of them actually. They're beautiful. He's such a good author for so recent. I usually don't enjoy recent authors but I've made an exception for John Green and J.K. Rowling." _

"If you want something done, then do it yourself, Kurt. You like Harry Potter? Should have guessed that: you look like a potterhead, and I bet you're a Ravenclaw."

"_I don't know. I bet talking to you is more entertaining than talking to him would be. Ravenclaw, you think so? I got a lot of Slytherin before." _

Sebastian's eyes got unnaturally wide ad he read the first sentence of the text he just received. He was more fun to talk to? Score one for Smythe.

"I'm flattered, really. Yes, I think you would do well as a Ravenclaw. I don't think you're evil enough for Slytherin. I've gotten Slytherin before too but my mom and sister always says I'm a Ravenclaw."

"_Don't faltter yourself too much, Seb. I think I like Ravenclaw better than Slytherin. I think you should join me in Ravenclaw. I can't see the evil in you."_

Right when Sebastian was about to respond with something he got another text from Kurt.

"_Hey, sorry to cut the convo short but I just got that call. Thanks for texting. I'll text you tomorrow." _

"I'll hold you to that promise, Kurt."

**A/N:**

**Sup, guys? So fuck that whole thing about posting on Saturdays for now 'cause I'm still on break and have a lot of time to write. I might start doing that after next week because I still have more time next week even if I start next Tuesday. **

**So I hope you guys realize that this is a bit of an alternate universe fiction. I mean, Sebastian in my story isn't a man whore who likes to go clubbing and drinking. He is such a goody two-shoes, it's so fucking cute to write. But, yeah, guess what I have? Plans for this story! I was really bored somewhere and so a bunch of head-canons popped up for this story and I basically wrote the whole story in bullet points on my phone so I hope ya'll will continue to support it. **

**Thank you to all the follows, favorites, and the review from the guest. It was very nice and I of course hope for more like every other writer. **

**Books, Music, and Coffee! **


	3. The Audition

Living life as a Smythe is usually pretty hard, but in Dalton Academy you have some of the highest class family names you could ever imagine. Everyone knew who Sebastian was, but Sebastian knew who the Duvals are, who the Sterlings are, and definitely who the Andersons are. Using that to make new friends wasn't something Sebastian was ashamed about but it was a great advantage.

"Yo, Duval, where's Anderson?" It was the first day of school and so far Sebastian hadn't seen Blaine anywhere on campus. It was starting to become a game of Where's Waldo with all the looking around he had to do.

"Didn't you here? He transferred out of Dalton to go be with his boyfriend."

"What?!" all Nick could do was shrug and leave Sebastian to think over his options. He could call his parents right now and tell them that Blaine was no longer in Dalton and to get him out, or he could stay and become a part of the Warblers.

It was actually an easier choice than expected, because at the end of the day Sebastian was standing in front of the council table with David, Thad, and Spencer all staring at him waiting for him to begin his selected song. Sebastian was going to do something deep, like Demons by Imagine Dragons, but he didn't know anyone besides Thad and he didn't want to share such a personal song. His selection was a piece of cake after that thought.

"Hi, I'm Sebastian Smythe and I'll be singing Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake."

_I'm bringing sexy back_

_Them other boys don't know how to act_

_I think you're special, what's behind your back?_

_So turn around and I'll pick up the slack._

_Take 'em to the bridge_

Everyone was laughing and Sebastian was enjoying himself more than he thought he would. He was dancing all around the room and the other boys were joining into the simple choreography he was able to make up on spot.

_Dirty babe_

_You see these shackles_

_Baby I'm your slave_

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_

_It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

_Take 'em to the chorus_

Everyone, besides David, were highly amused at Sebastian's antics and Thad couldn't keep the smile he had on his face from showing. It was absolutely priceless: Sebastian Smythe just did not do these things in public. But, there was definitely this side to Sebastian that could help in competitions.

_Come here girl_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Come to the back_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_VIP_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Drinks on me_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Let me see what you're torquing with_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Look at those hips_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_You make me smile_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Go ahead child_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_And get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

"Get your sexy on." Sebastian finished the song leaning against Nick and Jeff. All three were laughing along with the rest of the Warblers.

"Ok, if he's not in then I'm quitting!" One of the Warblers announced in the back.

"Why thank you." Sebastian bowed in a gracious manner to where the voice came from and everyone started to laugh again.

"Alright guys, quiet down. I think it's pretty obvious by everyone's reactions that, Sebastian you're in."

"I didn't like him"

Everyone turned to look at David in the middle of the council table. He sat there, arms crossed, and with a frown on his face. Sebastian's expression quickly went from excited to disappointed all in one beat, and he looked purely devastated.

"Wait; hold up, why didn't you like him?" Spencer asked, obviously not seeing the sense at all.

"For one, it was rude." Sebastian was about to interrupt but David kept speaking. "It was crude and the song was definitely not appropriate."

"Oh! Like when Blaine sang a song about Sex Toys in the GAP? Remember the Warblers GAP Attack?" Jeff put in and it took all of Sebastian will power not to run up and hug the blonde, because this could just help him get in.

"But Blaine is-"

"Blaine is Blaine! We know! You would have let him do anything, but guess what? Blaine isn't here anymore and Sebastian deserves the spot!" Thad cut in. Everyone gave the short British boy a look, because nobody had ever seen Thad so riled up before.

"Well, I'm against it and chairman gets two votes!"

"Well, I'm in, and Thad is definitely in. Now it's two against two. It's up to the rest of the group. What do you say, Warblers? Are we gonna let Sebastian into our group?" Spencer finished off and everyone started cheering. Sebastian was beyond blushing because he could feel all the blood rushing to his head so fast, he was scared that he would pass out.

"Welcome to the Warblers Sebastian. Please, take a seat on any available place." Sebastian nodded at Thad quickly with a smirk in place, not forgetting to shoot David a quick look before taking his place next to Nick on the couch.

"Alright, well, I think that actually wraps up our auditions for today. Congratulations to Sebastian, Austin, Teddy, and Liam for making it into the Warblers, we're happy to have you guys. We'll see you all tomorrow for the first official meeting."

Sebastian got up from the couch and started his walking towards the group of freshman who made it in to congratulate them, but was stopped by David. Sebastian looked around him and saw that no one was paying attention to them; this was not going to end well.

"Look, I don't want to start a fight." Sebastian started but anything he was about to say was cut off by Thad grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the double door. Sebastian realized that Thad was saying something, probably something about a celebratory dinner, but Sebastian was too focused on the dirty look that David was sending him.

Sebastian was right when he thought Thad was talking about a celebratory dinner, because currently Sebastian, Thad, Spencer, Nick, Jeff, and Ethan were all out celebrating Sebastian joining the Warblers at a restaurant about 20 minutes from Westerville.

"It was such an epic song though; I have no clue why David didn't like it." Sebastian just shrugged at Ethan's comment but Sebastian couldn't get that look David sent him out of his head.

"Hey, guys, is that Kurt?" at the mention of his name, Kurt turned and waved shyly at the group before he noticed Sebastian there.

"Sebastian? What are you doing?"

"Hey, Kurt, uh, well, you see, I'm in the Warblers . . . ?" It was awkward and completely shy but Sebastian was really hoping that the piece of information he just gave Kurt would make Kurt proud of him. Show choirs are supposed to be cool right?

"Congratulations Sebastian! That's great news!" at that moment, Sebastian stopped breathing. All because Kurt had gotten up and _hugged _him. Oh god, it was kind of hard to breathe at that point when you have a guy like Kurt hugging you.

Sebastian returned the hug graciously and a little bit hungrily, but if you ask Sebastian he would totally deny the latter.

"Kurt, Sebastian, how do you guys know each other?" Nick cut into the nice moment with his ever present great timing and Sebastian couldn't help but awkwardly laugh and move from Kurt's, warm and nice, arms.

"We met at the Lima Bean, actually." Kurt answered for Sebastian and the group just nodded slowly but Sebastian didn't miss the look Thad sent him. Sebastian just gave him a look and Thad mouthed a 'we'll talk later.' He wasn't really sure if that was supposed to be a good thing or a bad thing.

"So, what are you doing here all by yourself?" Thad cuts in helpfully and the smile that Kurt had on his face before slowly vanished into a frown. Sebastian kinda wanted to punch Thad for making that happen.

"I was supposed to meet my boyfriend here about thirty minutes ago, but it looks like I've been stood up, again."

"You can come and have dinner with us if you want." Jeff offered and Kurt gave him a small smile that really didn't show any sign of happiness Sebastian saw only a few minutes ago.

"No, it's ok. I don't want to ruin your guys' night. I'm just going to head home." Kurt turned but before he could walk away Sebastian grabbed a hold of Kurt's arm and tugged him forward.

"Come have dinner with us. I'm sure we're more entertaining than your computer screen back home is."

With a sigh, Kurt joined the group of boys at the table they had reserved. Sebastian gave Kurt a thumbs up but the only thing Kurt could do was give him a weary smile.

However, a hour later Kurt was smiling that really big smile that Sebastian couldn't get enough of. Currently, Kurt was laughing at some story Ethan was saying about his brother Nathan and how he did some stunt during the summer that almost got them arrested. Truthfully, Sebastian wasn't listening at all: he was more preoccupied with staring at Kurt and how his nose wrinkles up when he laughs really hard and how he claps his hands when he's really excited.

"Oh my goodness gracianious," Sebastian couldn't help but snort at Kurt's exclamation. Everyone started laughing and Sebastian noticed the little pink tint in Kurt's cheeks, so he threw a hand across Kurt's shoulders and pulled him in, still laughing.

"So, you really like Joey Graceffa, don't you?" Kurt kind of nodded and Sebastian started laughing all over again just to be shoved. Though, the shove was worth it because that pink tint was a wonderful shade of red now.

"Don't worry, I watch him too and my sister used to watch him back when he had those crazy bangs." That got Kurt to calm down a bit and once dessert came they were all pretty much quiet, enjoying their own little sweet concoctions.

"I really should not have eaten so much. I bet I put on so much weight." Sebastian commented as he pushed away his pie and ice cream. Everyone gave him a look and Sebastian couldn't help but ask "what?"

"You're kidding, right? You eat a shitload and then you lose weight. Like, actually, what the hell?" Thad was laughing at Kurt's reaction because he knew that it was completely true. Thad would sit there and listen to Sebastian complain about the carb filled dinner and then watch as Sebastian smiles because he lost two pounds.

"I work out." That was Sebastian's only defense and before he knew it, Sebastian had Jeff and Nick picking at his arms and stomach.

"What are you two doing?" He tensed up and the duo jumped back a bit in surprise.

"Wow, he does work out." Nick answered and Jeff nodded. Sebastian answered them plainly with an eye-roll and the rest of the group laughed, leaving Sebastian unamused and grumpy before Kurt grabbed onto his bicep and squeezed a bit. Sebastian gave him a look and Kurt smiled a genuine warm smile and nodded.

"I approve." That's all that took to bring back a smirk onto Sebastian's face and the rest of the night was spent on laughter, Kurt's boyfriend completely forgotten, as he became a part of the group and not just some lonely guy who was stood up.

When Sebastian got to his room, he couldn't help but feel free. He was floating. It was one of the best feelings he's had in a while since the accident and since Sam. He had friends, real and true friends and it felt so nice.

"I see you're happy." Thad commented and Sebastian gave out a wistful sigh.

"You have no clue." With that the two got ready and settled into bed, content with how the night went and old worries forgotten. Sebastian forgot about David and his worries about that dick boyfriend Kurt was seeing. He could only focus that he had friends like Thad, Kurt, Nick, Jeff, Ethan, and Spencer. They were all great guys and he would love to see how this year would unfold.

Yeah, staying in Dalton Academy was an easy decision.

**A/N: **

**This wrote itself in about a day. I swear I tried writing and I wrote some shit and then my computer crashed and took away the file and so I had to start over and so I was gonna have Sebastian sing something deep and meaningful for his audition and then I thought about how really and truly Sebastian Smythe would do it. Oh and the fact that the VMAS have gotten Tumberlake in my head I thought that song would be perfect. **

**Um, so, sorry about the late update. I hope you guys will enjoy reading it. **

**Thank you so much to all the people that have this on favorite and alert and that reviewed cause it's two chapters and 5 reviews and I expected 0 but thank you so much, reviews are always appreciated. **

**Books, Music, and Coffee! **


	4. The Bad Night

It's only been about a month and a half into the school year and Sebastian was _stressed out. _When he originally chose his classes and extracurricular activities he didn't realize how rigorous the course was really going to be. On top of the academic schedule Sebastian also had Lacrosse and the Warblers; sometimes they ran on top of each other on his schedule.

His bones ached, his throat hurt, his voice was run down, his eyes were bloodshot, and his brain felt fried. Overall, Sebastian was rundown.

"Seb, remember that we have Warblers practice after history." Thad reminded him and it took all he had not to just collapse in the middle of the hall.

"I thought we had today off?"

"David called an extra rehearsal on Uptown Girl. He doesn't think we're strong enough in our performance."

"But Nick, you, and I have been nailing every note!"

"Sorry, Bas," Thad shrugged and walked off, leaving a distraught Sebastian.

Barely staying awake through history, Sebastian dragged his feet to the Warbler hall and got into his place amongst the blazer clad boys. They rehearsed the steps till it was implanted permanently into his brain. Sebastian was a perfectly capable dancer, along with a majority of the boys in the group. They were all hitting their notes and cues, but Sebastian figured why David had wanted the session.

_He kept glaring at him. _

It was starting to really rub Sebastian the wrong way and he was ready to lunge on David if he didn't cut it out. He tripped Sebastian on the last dance number and cut him off when he was supposed to be singing. There was a permanent frown on Sebastian's face until the one and only shows up into the room. Sebastian plastered on a fake smile when he saw all the other reactions, because he couldn't place a real smile onto his face even if he wanted to.

Blaine was _so _not his type and it kind of hurt to think that he had to act like he was in love with the guy.

Getting up from the sofa, Sebastian started his way towards Blaine. He cued into his point in the song and everyone turned to see him out of formation and pulling their beloved Blaine Anderson into the mix.

The fancy foot work was no problem and they all started following an improvisational mix as they ran out into the hallway to greet the French teacher. Sebastian smiled at Madame Currie and did a little spin around her as she gave him a tired look. She spent a long while talking to Sebastian about Paris and the only thing this boy was doing was making her laugh at the ridiculousness of it all.

They all ran back into the Warbler hall and went back into formation. Sebastian gave his best look to Blaine and saw him clap along and not taking his eyes off him. It was perfect, right where he wanted him.

They ended the number and there were cheers and greetings, but Sebastian was more interested in getting Blaine's number.

"Once a Warbler, always a warbler, right" Blaine finally looked up at Sebastian's question and gave him a smile.

"Hi, are you a freshman?" Sebastian could barely believe what he was hearing. Surely he hadn't changed that much since he was younger? Blaine sure hadn't.

"Do I look like a freshman? Better yet, don't I look familiar at all?" Blaine gave it a minute and then Sebastian saw as Blaine's already large eyes became bigger.

"Sebastian? Sebastian Smythe?"

"Last time I checked." Sebastian was taken aback after that because Blaine hugged him and the only think Sebastian could think about was that Kurt's hugs were way better. But, still playing the part, Sebastian hugged Blaine back with as much genuineness as possible.

"Wow, man! It's good to see you!" Blaine held on a bit too long for Sebastian but he played along for the sake of the act.

"Yeah, it has."

"So, do you wanna get some coffee, or something?" Sebastian just nodded but he couldn't help but noticed how much Blaine was flirting with him. Was Blaine's dad sure he had a boyfriend, because he sure as hell wasn't acting like it.

"Uh, sure, let's go."

Their conversation at the coffee shop was brief and uncomfortable. Sebastian had no idea how he was supposed to pull something like this off. He excused himself, saying he had lacrosse practice even though he didn't.

"Wait, here's my number. We should go get some good coffee tomorrow. Do you know where the Lima Bean is?" Sebastian smiled at the memory of his first trip there and nodded.

"Great, it's a date then." Sebastian walked off waiting for Blaine to interrupt that he had a boyfriend, but nothing came up. Alright, something was so off.

Blaine's strange behavior was on Sebastian's mind for the rest of the day and the rest of the day after. He now needed to interpret Blaine's weirdness, David's glares, and the extremely tricky calculus homework he was given. On top of all that he needed to go meet Blaine for another coffee. The good times never come to an end.

His drive to the Lima Bean was calm, and he enjoyed the silence: it let him think about what his next strategy was going to be. He already decided that he had to make his lifestyle in Paris seem lavish, even though it was the complete opposite of that. The rest would be winging it and that scared the living crap out of him.

But, only five minutes into the meet-up his world flipped completely and what he thought was him being scared didn't compare to the feeling he got just then.

Kurt fucking Hummel is Blaine fucking Anderson's boyfriend.

Fuck.

The realization on both their faces went completely over Blaine's head but Kurt was giving him the strangest looks. The worst part is that he had to _act _and he could see how some of the things he was saying really hurt Kurt. Blaine left to go to the bathroom and that's when Kurt pounced.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sebastian was taken aback by the harsh tone, but in a different perspective he understood it. Sebastian was trying to steal Kurt's boyfriend and Sebastian really does know who how precious that boyfriend is to Kurt.

"Look, he only told me he had a boyfriend literally a second before you showed up and I didn't even know that the _boyfriend _was _you." _Kurt nodded but slumped back in his in defeat. He looked up and Sebastian saw the most hurt look he had ever seen.

"How long have you guys been hanging out?" Oh, oh, _oh. _Sebastian now understood _why _Kurt had that look on his face. Oh god.

"I swear we only met yesterday when he went to visit the Warblers."

"He went to visit the Warblers?"

"What about the Warblers?" The two looked up as Blaine came back into his seat. Sebastian's eyes were wide in surprise and Kurt looked absolutely ready to rip Blaine a new one.

"Apparently you went to go see them yesterday." Blaine choked on his sip of coffee at Kurt's response. He started splutter and Sebastian so wasn't saving his ass out of this one no matter how much he needed the help.

"Yeah, it was kind of a spur of the moment thing. I wanted to give them tickets to West Side Story." Kurt tried to make it look like he relaxed but Sebastian was good at observation and the tension in Kurt's shoulders weren't gone or lessened at all.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I didn't think it was important."

"We had plans yesterday, Blaine! I sat at Breadstix for half an hour like an idiot waiting for you." Sebastian felt really bad at that moment, and the worst part was that he couldn't do anything about it. He watched as Blaine tried to recall something about plans but all Blaine did was shrug in Sebastian and Kurt's general direction.

"You know what? Maybe you should take some time to figure out your priorities." Kurt was about to walk off before Sebastian grabbed onto his arm and made him sit back down.

"Ok, how about the three of us go to scandals this Saturday night, hm? I haven't been there yet but it's like the only gay bar near us; so what do you say?"

"I'm in." Kurt replied shortly. He grabbed his things, gave Sebastian a small smile, and turned to walk away. Kurt waved his phone in his hand and signaled for Sebastian to text him details, before he left the store in a rage of epic proportion.

"What's his problem?" and at that point, Sebastian realized that his job was going to be really easy, because Blaine was doing a perfect job of ruining his relationship without Sebastian's help.

Saturday rolled around much quicker than Sebastian anticipated and he didn't know what he was going to do. Right now his closet looked like it regurgitated everything in it onto Thad's side of the room, and Sebastian was knee deep in way too many things to wear.

"What the hell is going on?" Sebastian looked up from examining two different pairs of socks he was debating to see Thad and Spencer at the door. He huffed in response and looked back to the socks, picking up one from each pair into his hands and holding them up next to each other.

"Sebastian Michael Smythe, why is _your _side of the closet on _my _side of the room?"

"_Because _I have a date tonight and I don't know what to do!" Sebastian saw Thad giving Spencer a _look _and Sebastian threw both socks that he was holding at their heads.

"Ok, who do you have a date with?" Spencer asks as he sits down on Sebastian's bed. Sebastian was too caught up on trying to match a tie to a dress shirt he had thrown on to weigh the options. Spencer gave Thad a tired look and all Thad could do was shrug because seeing Sebastian so flustered was beyond him.

"Sebastian, take a second to listen to us, alright?" Sebastian turned to Thad and Spencer and the sheer desperation in his eyes made it clear what was going on.

"Look, I'm going to Scandals with Blaine and Kurt and I don't know what to wear, what to do, I don't even like clubs!" Sebastian proceeded to go through his clothes and picked out a striped green and blue polo and threw it over his head.

"That's not really the best look." Spencer put in as Sebastian popped the collar and threw on a pair of denim jeans.

"I know." Was the only response Thad and Spencer got before Sebastian grabbed his phone and wallet and stormed out of the room. A minute later Thad got a text from Sebastian.

"_Would you be able to pick me up? Not trying to drink and drive." _

"Of course"

Sebastian smiled as he got the simple text. Thank god for Thad because without him, he has no clue where he would be right now. He would actually probably be at McKinley trying to keep to the game instead of with the Warblers. Thad was definitely the reason he stayed at Dalton, and it was definitely the right choice.

However, the wrong choice was coming to Scandals. It was murky, disgusting, the music was awful, and the alcohol was absolutely cheap and gross. Sebastian spent about ten minutes just sitting there, sipping on his Cuba Libre, heavy on the coke and low on the Rum.

Finally he saw Blaine and Kurt enter the bar and he let out a sigh. Blaine was dressed in a rather nasty shade of yellow and Kurt had on a really nice metallic shirt but that hideous cardigan and tie-thing was totally ruining it. I guess everyone decided not to try to look nice tonight. As they approached Sebastian got the pre-ordered beer and Shirley Temple and handed it to them.

"A beer for Blaine and a Shirley Temple for Kurt: I heard you're designated driver, like all the time." Kurt gave Sebastian a look but Sebastian was really not trying to be sinister with his words. Sebastian wished he didn't have to drink tonight but it was so the only way that he could find Blaine remotely attractive for this to work.

Only about fifteen minutes later Sebastian found himself in the middle of dancing with Blaine. Sebastian couldn't help but find Blaine too short and the gel was really unattractive. He had to keep looking over at where Kurt was sitting just to have something of a smile on his face!

"Hey, I'm going to go get another drink." Sebastian saw Blaine nod but he was sure that Blaine didn't comprehend a thing right now, besides the beats vibrating the floor. Sebastian strode over to where Kurt was sitting and he could see the glare that was aimed at him.

"Why are you sending me the glare of death?"

"Because you're trying to steal my boyfriend"

"What made you think that?"

"You went and danced with him."

"Well, I was waiting for you to join us but I had to come here and get you instead." Kurt gave Sebastian a tired look and Sebastian at that moment felt _really _bad. Sebastian felt like one of the biggest douches in the world and it made his heart ache to see Kurt's usual smile or smirk into a cold, hard set, frown.

"Look, come and dance with us."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because"

"Because what?"

"Because I don't want too" Kurt's exclamation took Sebastian by surprise, but not being able to take no for answer, Sebastian pulled Kurt onto the dance floor and placed him next to Blaine. Kurt went completely rigid but after having Blaine throw himself onto Kurt, he relaxed and started to move his hips to the music. Sebastian was pushed to the side and he was completely ok with that as long as Kurt was happy.

It was getting late and Sebastian couldn't help but just want to go home. Kurt was trying to drag Blaine out of the bar and Sebastian was about to get up and help, but the look Kurt sent him was enough for him to stay seated.

"_Are you ready to go?" _It was a text from Thad and Sebastian was prepared to praise the high heavens for that text, because _god yes he was ready to go. _

"Yes, please."

"_I'll be there soon."_

"Thanks."

With that, Sebastian took it as his cue to leave the god awful bar. He skimmed through the drag queens and walked out to the car park. What he didn't think he would see was Blaine and Kurt getting into an argument and then Blaine yelling something about walking home. Sebastian was extremely uncertain at this point. Should he go over there? Should he stay back and give him some space?

Fuck it: he's going over there.

"What was that about?"

"As if you don't already know," the bite in Kurt's voice was evident and Sebastian couldn't help but get hurt.

"I actually don't already know, so could you please enlighten me?"

"Well, you're only trying to steal my boyfriend from me! I thought we were friends, Sebastian!" Kurt turned to look at Sebastian and that was when he saw the tears in Kurt's eyes. He felt _so _bad because _he _put them there.

"Fuck, Kurt, I'm sorry." Sebastian acted on instinct and hugged Kurt around the shoulders. Kurt tried to push Sebastian off, but he wasn't having any of that. Instead of letting go Sebastian hugged him closer until Kurt collapsed in defeat and went against his shoulder.

They stayed like that for about five minutes until Sebastian started to lean off of him. Sebastian kept one arm around Kurt's shoulders and Kurt kept his head against Sebastian's shoulders.

"I'm sorry that I was so mean to you."

"I'm sorry I'm trying to steal your boyfriend."

"Wait, so you are trying to take Blaine." Kurt pushed himself off of Sebastian and gave him a hard look.

"Yes and no."

"What does that mean?"

"That means that I don't like him but I still need to pretend to like him." Sebastian was getting himself way too deep into this stuff and he wasn't sure he will be able to get himself out of it.

"Look, Kurt, I'll tell you more once more time goes by. Just please don't be mad at me for the things I do." Kurt just nodded and Sebastian waved him off as he saw Thad's car approaching.

"Here's my ride. Text me that you got home safe" Sebastian gave Kurt a quick hug and ran to the car. Once he was safely in the car, Sebastian banged his head back against the head board of the passenger seat.

"Not a good night?" Thad asked, pulling out of the car park.

"One of the worst nights of my life" and nothing more was said as Sebastian tried to fall asleep on the ride back to safe Dalton.

**A/N: **

**It's a bad chapter and I'm sorry but I just have a lot of things on my mind. So, yeah. Sebastian meets Blaine and Sebastian makes an idiot of himself in front of Kurt and almost reveals the big plan and yeah problems. **

**I hope everyone is having a good Labour day! I have the whole week off do to religious holidays and so I'll try updating tomorrow since I don't have to play by the rules in the next chapter! Yay! **

**Hope you guys enjoyed and thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and facorites! **

**Books, Music, and Coffee! **


	5. The Game and Party

Should he do it? Was it worth it? It could change everything. Was he really prepared to have Kurt see him like that? He would have to work extra hard. It could end up being fun . . . right? Ok, he'll send it, but only because Thad was glaring at him for not paying attention during the meeting.

"Do you want to come to my lacrosse games tomorrow?" There, it was sent. Now all he had to do was wait. Fucking fantastic

"What does Sebastian have to offer?" He looks up as his name was mentioned and he gives David a glare. He had no clue what the council and the others were discussing, and making a fool of himself was so not a good idea.

"We're talking about songs for sectionals." He heard Jeff mumble and he couldn't help but give David a smirk. No matter how hard that guy might try, Sebastian had friends. Those friends that will stick up for him and help him out and he couldn't be more thankful.

"I think 'Uptown Girl' is definitely a good song, we should do 'Radioactive' by Imagine Dragons 'cause it would work well with acapella, and if we're trying for a solo than I suggest 'Suit and Tie' by Justin Timberlake cause the irony would be hilarious with our lovely blazers and ties." Sebastian got everyone but David laughing and agreeing.

"Alright so we're going to vote on each song separately. Who wants Nick, Sebastian, and Thad to sing 'Uptown Girl'?" Everyone shot their hands up and Nick and Jeff even threw both of theirs up. Spencer laughed and recorded it into the records.

"Who agrees to 'Radioactive by Imagine Dragons?" Almost everyone's hands went up and Sebastian felt extremely pleased with himself.

"What about Timberlake's song?" Once again everyone raised their hands and it was hilarious how livid David looked. Sebastian did a small fist pump and Nick bumped his shoulder into Sebastian's.

"We can't just use all of Sebastian's suggestions!" David's objection was lost amongst all the excited voices and before Thad was being interrogated by David he sent Sebastian a wink and a smile.

That was when Sebastian got the text back.

"_Sure! That sounds like a lot of fun! I was at Dalton for only about a semester but I didn't go to one lacrosse game: I didn't even know they had a team! Count Blaine and I in" _

That text was almost completely perfect till the last bit. Why did Blaine have to ruin everything? Kurt didn't really know any better, but still it wasn't cool. Plus, didn't Blaine do something to upset Kurt at Scandals? Why were they talking again?

"Sweet! Yeah, it isn't really spoken of much but it's a hell of a lot of fun. You and Blaine kiss and make up?"

"_You could say something like that. I'll see you tomorrow at 7 right?" _

"Oh, sorry: I didn't realize I didn't give you a time. Um, yeah, 7 should be good."

"_That's all right. See you there." _

Sebastian left it at that and he couldn't help but feel strange. What did Kurt mean by "something like that"? What did he and Blaine do? Oh god he didn't even want to think of the possibilities.

"So, are we going to start rehearsing?" He heard Thad shout and everyone got up to do 'Uptown Girl' once again. Sebastian was sure they were going to win this sectionals.

The next day proved that Sebastian was going to have a really bad time. David wouldn't stop glaring and was on the verge of physical attack, his alarm didn't work so both he and Thad were late for classes, his muscles hurt from the rehearsal, and he was stumbling all over the playing field as the lacrosse team warmed up.

"What is going on Smythe!?" his coach yelled at him from a distance.

"Sorry, coach!"

"Keep your head in the game!"

"Are we about to burst into song like in High School Musical?" Spencer asked Sebastian and finally the tension started to leave his body as he laughed.

It was late in October and it was cold. Sebastian looked out to the bleachers as they started to fill up with different people. He spotted Thad sitting with Nick and Jeff as he three waved at Sebastian and Spencer. But, what really caught Sebastian's attention were the two boys walking up to Nick, Jeff, and Thad.

Sebastian stops dead in his tracks because that coat Kurt's wearing is really flattering and the way he can tell how his nose is pink from the cold just makes him _stop. _Everything kind of stops when it's concerned with Kurt; his heart stops, his blood stops, and he just can't move. His thoughts get all jumbled and once his blood starts moving again his heart pumps a thousand miles a minute. His stomach is in knots and he seriously just needs to take a _breath. _

Kurt spots Sebastian and waves emphatically at him from the bleachers. Sebastian waves back and he sees Kurt point his index finger at Sebastian signaling a "one." The confusion stopped after Sebastian realized that Kurt was telling him he was number one. _Oh god he can just not deal with this boy's cuteness. _

"Come on, Seb." Spencer runs past him and before Sebastian knew anything his team was in a huddle discussing game plays. Then, the game began. It was a big blur truthfully because when Sebastian plays lacrosse it's literally like the whole world makes a lot more sense. Kurt even makes more sense because he's got his head working through everything.

It was like a high that didn't leave him feeling like crap afterwards. The adrenaline, the excitement, the blood pumping through his veins; he hoped that this is what love will feel like.

He played the whole game not realizing he was playing at all and when he scored the last point of the game, he was scooped up onto his teammate's shoulders. He couldn't contain the smile that was on his face and once he was put down he ran up to the stands with Spencer hot on his tail.

"You were amazing!" He had Jeff fling at him into a hug unbearably tight, but Sebastian could care less. His high wasn't wearing off and his heart was still beating with adrenaline. He hugged Jeff back as tightly as the blonde was hugging him and then accepted a quick hug from Nick.

Sebastian went to get a hug from Thad but he caught Thad and Spencer just locking lips. Cat calls were yelled and finally Spencer was the first to let go. Thad just buried his head into Spencer's shoulder as Nick, Jeff, and Blaine started interrogating him.

"I so saw that coming." Kurt interrupted Sebastian's thought and saw him smiling as Nick and Jeff tried to pry Thad out from under Spencer.

"Really, 'cause I spend a good amount of time with both of them and I could not have predicted this at all." Kurt just nodded and smiled at Sebastian.

"You did really well. My knowledge of the sport isn't very big but I saw you scoring a good amount of times." Then, Kurt hugged him. Fuck and everything stopped again. But, this time, it felt like how he felt on the field. The adrenaline, the fast heartbeat, and the flutter of excitement he got in his stomach. Maybe this _is _what love feels like.

Sebastian returned the hug greedily until he heard Spencer call out "party!" Everyone perked up at the mention and Sebastian let go of Kurt first. When he looked at Kurt the boy had a full on pout on his face.

"You were really warm and I'm really cold."

"Go inside then."

"I will."

"Good."

The whole group of them walked back inside and Sebastian and Spencer departed from the group as they went to go change out of uniform.

"So, you and Thad huh, just don't have sex on my bed."

"I promise I won't. But, I saw how you and Kurt were with each other. Is there something there?" The boys started taking their jerseys off and trying to change and shower as quickly as possible to get back to their friends.

"I wish but he has a boyfriend. That little hobbit looking thing; weren't you here last year?" Sebastian wrapped a towel around his waist and went to go take one of the quickest showers in history.

"I actually wasn't and that hobbit thing has a boyfriend? He was flirting with me when Nick and Jeff were messing with Thad. If I knew he was Kurt's boyfriend I might have socked him because of the things he said to me."

"_What?!" _Sebastian was furious and he was prepared to just skip the shower completely and go tell Kurt. But, he really couldn't do anything that might jeopardize the "master plan." Right now, he wished that master plan was a nonexistent figment of his imagination because that was _the _only thing holding him back from Kurt.

"Yeah, I hope Kurt realizes what kind of person Blaine is. I'm going to tell him at the party: it's the right thing to do." Letting out a sigh of relief, Sebastian was able to loosen his tense shoulders.

Spencer and Sebastian finished their showers in record time and were able to get to the party in fifteen minutes top. Sebastian's first instinct was to go and see how Kurt was, but he saw Spencer going in his general direction so he stepped back and walked over to Thad.

"Ok, I support it and all, but I cannot believe you didn't tell me about you and Spence." Thad choked a bit on the drink he was swallowing and Sebastian smiled proudly.

"That is what you get for keeping it a secret."

"It's- cuh – not – cuh cuh – that big of a deal." Thad barely got out between coughs. Sebastian patted his back sympathetically and gave him a solid whack that got Thad to stop coughing.

"Thanks."

"No problem, now, what do you mean it's not a big deal? My best friend gets a boyfriend and you think that's not a big deal?"

"Nope," Thad replied and it took all of what Sebastian possessed not to jump on him.

"Look I-"

"You need to learn manners!" everyone heard the shout across the room. Sebastian's head snapped around because that was Adam's voice and if the bitterness in his tone said anything, the happy junior, which he usually was, was not so happy.

"What's going on?" Sebastian cleared the area and saw Blaine down on the floor holding his cheek and Adam being held back by Nick and Jeff. Adam wasn't usually violent, but right now he was struggling in Nick and Jeff's grips and was ready to pounce on Blaine.

"I will repeat myself; what is going on here?"

"Adam hit Blaine." Nick supplied.

"Blaine has a boyfriend and should not be feeling up guys who don't want him to." Adam gritted out between his teeth and before anyone knew what was happening Adam was out of Nick and Jeff's grips and was on top Blaine about to punch him.

"Adam, stop right now." Sebastian grabbed a hold of Adam and got him towards his older brother Sam.

"Sam, get him to his dorm and get the whole story. We'll deal with the other side down here." Sam nodded at the simple task and threw a hand over his little brother's shoulders.

"What's going on here?" Sebastian looked to see Spencer by his side and by Spencer's was Kurt. He looked truly, genuinely, run down. Sebastian just wanted to go ahead and grab him and never let him go, but he had bigger fish to fry.

"Please get Thad and Kurt out of here while I deal with Blaine." It was hushed and Sebastian hoped Spencer had gotten everything he said. Luckily, a second later Spencer was coaxing Kurt to go with him and to retrieve Thad.

Sebastian extended a hand to Blaine, who was currently situated still on the floor. Blaine grabbed the hand and when Sebastian pulled him up, Blaine landed flat across Sebastian's chest and nearly knocked both of them over. The smell of alcohol off the short hobbit was strong and it nearly made Sebastian puke.

"Mmm, I knew you liked me Sebastian. Sending all those other boys off not to hurt me and to have me all to yourself. Genius," that was the last word before Sebastian socked him right in nose. Blaine fell again and this time Sebastian didn't care what happened because that little hobbit deserved much worse.

Sebastian walked over to where Spencer was occupying Thad and Kurt by telling him about some show he was recently watching. Kurt and Thad were both laughing and it put a smile on his face, 'cause when the two most important boys in his life- besides Dean- were laughing like that, it warmed his heart.

"Then, he took them to another show and this time it was in like Korean or something and it was hilarious cause if they answered wrong they got "nut cracked."

"Do I want to know what you're talking about?" The three looked up as Sebastian approached and Spencer gave Sebastian a strange look.

"You've seen that episode in Supernatural where Gabriel makes Dean and Sam go through all these television show things." Sebastian did remember, it was one of his favorite episodes and he could actually watch it with Dean. There was nothing cuter than hearing his little brother yell that the big hunter had the same name as him.

"This is the show your brother was named after? I have to see this." Kurt announced and Thad, Spencer, and Sebastian all started laughing.

"Well, there's eight seasons and I have the box set. We can do like a movie night thing where we can rewatch all the episodes and stuff." Thad answered and Kurt nodded eagerly at the suggestion: movie nights were always his favorite thing.

"Yeah, I just warn you that it's not all fun and laughs. It is extremely brutal and angsty."

"Sweety, I've gone through a marathon of all America's Next Top Model in one week. I know brutal and angsty." He called him sweety; that had to mean something.

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you." Sebastian decided to squeeze himself between Thad and Kurt and listened on as Spencer continued to tell about the episode and chipping in when he felt fit.

Blaine left on his own and somehow Kurt, for the first time in a long time, didn't notice when Blaine wasn't around. It kind of startled him: why was not having Blaine around making him feel so free? He didn't even question what happened with Blaine and he completely forgot whatever Spencer was going to tell him. Whatever it was he could always find out later, right?

**A/N: THIS WAS WRITTEN AT 2:30 IN THE MORNING! Well, half of it was. I'm not allowed caffeine in the morning because then it takes like all day to kick in right as I'm about to go to sleep. **

**It is not 3 in the morning and I have school tomorrow for more than 7 hours. Kill me now. **

**Um, yeah. So there was some drama, there was some cuteness, and there was some what the fuckness. Either way, I hope you all enjoyed it! I appreciate the reviews and if anyone has a tumblr and enjoys things such as **

**Glee  
Supernatural  
Youtubers  
Doctor Who  
Kurtbastian (obviously)  
Tanner Patrick  
Disney and Dream Works movies  
Dance Academy  
or anything like this. **

**Go check out my tumblr! The username is Roseyg30 like my ff. **

**I am not ashamed of self-promoting myself. You wanna know why? Because I know ya'll would enjoy it if you enjoy any of those things and if you have a tumblr. **

**Alright, it's also like late so my mind is everywhere. I'm usually much more composed. **

**Books, Music, and Coffee! **


End file.
